Better Place
by MauraJosephine
Summary: Sequel to "Hazel". It is Hazel's first birthday. And almost Jane's and Maura's anniversary. A one shot with a lot of fluff and romantic times for Rizzles.


**Note:** First of all I want to thank all of you for your nice reviews and the criticism! I am so happy that you all liked my one shot "Hazel" so I thought I write a sequel. This one takes place one year later on Hazels first birthday. It is also a one shot and I really hope you like this one too. It is just a little fluff and happy times for Rizzles and their little family. Please remember that I do not own any of this, except the character of Hazel. And don't forget that English is not my first language.

* * *

Jane couldn't believe that it was one year. Her little sunshine turned one. And she had the feeling that the year just flew by. So much had happened over the past year. She moved in with Maura and now they were living happily in Maura's mansion.

"Good morning my love" greeted Maura and moved in to slowly kiss Jane on the lips. "Today's the big day!" And she smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah it is! I can't believe that she is already one year old Maur!"

"Me neither. And that also means that we are nearly one year together."

"That's right. And I totally will celebrate that tonight." Jane smirked seductively.

"Definitely." said Maura. "Tonight is all about us. But this day is about our little sunshine upstairs. And I think it is time for her to wake up."

Slowly and silently they made their way upstairs into Hazels room. Their daughter was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Both of them bent and kneeled on either side of her bed.

"One, two..." Jane began to count silently "and three" Maura and Jane both planted a kiss on Hazels cheeks and began to sing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Hazel, Happy Birthday to yooouu!"

Hazel opened her eyes wide and a big smile graced her lips. "Mama" she squealed and crawled in both her mothers arms.

"Good morning my little nugget!" murmured Jane and took her into her arms. "Are you hungry? We have a birthday meal for you."

* * *

After breakfast Hazel was playing with her new toys that she got from her parents. There was also a big present from Casey that he has sent. Unfortunately he couldn't be here for her first birthday but they promised to skype and he wanted to come as soon as possible.

"Where is my little princess?!" Angela nearly screamed when she burst into the room.

"Morning Ma." Jane said.

"Good morning Angela!" Maura greeted.

Angela ran directly to Hazel on the floor and took her into her loving arms. She murmured things in her ear that Jane couldn't make out. She looked over at Maura and saw how lovingly she looked at Hazel and Angela. Jane couldn't believe how she got so lucky with Maura in her life. A year ago she was all nervous about telling Casey about her feelings for her best friend and above that she was overanxious about telling Maura. She loved that woman with all her heart. And sometimes she thought that her heart would burst inside her chest, because she couldn't believe that someone was capable of so much love.

Maura felt Jane's stare and looked in her partners eyes. She saw that beautiful smile on her face and just had to smile back. One year with this perfect human being. Sometimes she still wondered what would have happened if Jane hadn't revealed her feelings to her. She was too scared to admit anything and she wasn't sure if she would have ever said anything. Jane seemed happy with her life and she thought that with the birth of Hazel, Jane and Casey would have gotten back together. Luckily Jane was the brave one. Like always. She was so proud of her; of everything that she has accomplished in her life and especially the last year. Jane has not only given her her love and passion but also this beautiful angel on Angela's arms. Hazel meant the world to her and she was her daughter too.

Slowly Maura made her way over to Jane and put her arm around her waist. "I love you. You know that, right?" she whispered in Jane's ears.

Jane smiled and wanted to give Maura a sarcastic remark; of course she knew. But she saw the sincere look in her eyes "I love you too Maura. And I always will." she answered instead and closed the gap between them. It was a short but passionate kiss.

* * *

At four pm Tommy came over with little TJ and Frankie came shortly after. They were all sitting at Maura's table and enjoyed the amazing food that Maura created for this special day.

Hazel reveled in all the attention that she got this day, all the presents and hugs and 'Happy Birthdays'.

And Jane enjoyed the joy on her daughters face. She was happy and that made her immensely happy too. Even if Casey wasn't able to be here. They had skyped earlier and her daughter smiled from ear to ear.

* * *

After everyone was gone and Hazel was tucked in, Jane laid in hers and Maura's bed. Maura was still in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Hazel was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was an adventurous day for her. And Jane was glad that everything went so well.

Maura came out of the bathroom and got in next to Jane. "It was an amazing day. And I'm sure Hazel enjoyed it."

"She definitely did. She got so many presents! And Ma really went over roof with hers. That must have been half her payment that she gets every month." Jane laughed.

"Jane... she loves Hazel! Just like she loves TJ."

"Maur! I am honored that she adores Hazel that much. I am just saying that it was really a lot for her."

"We could invite her for dinner tomorrow. To say 'thank you' again."

"Do we have to?" Jane pouted. But after receiving a glare from Maura she agreed reluctantly "Fine. We will invite her for dinner."

"Great!" Maura said.

After a short silence, Jane looked over at Maura. "What are you thinking about?"

"You." came the short reply.

"And what about me?" Jane lowered her voice and looked in Maura's eyes.

"Jane..." she smiled coyly. "It's just... sometimes I wonder how in the world I deserve you."

"Maur... I ask myself that every single day! Sometimes I wake up and think that I'm dreaming. You are so amazing. And you are an amazing mother. Really. I could have never done this without you. Hazel adores you!"

"Oh Jane.. thank you. But you really don't give yourself enough credit. You are perfect at parenting! Hazel is such an angel and she loves you with all her heart."

"I love you. I love you so damn much Maur! My life is a better place since you came along. I mean it. I thought I had everything when we were just friends, but I didn't know how awesome it would be when we were together."

"My life became a better place too, you know?" she took Jane's hand into hers "You are an extraordinary person Jane. And you are so brave, so much braver than I will ever be."

"That's not true. I'm scared too. And you are the extraordinary person! I'm just... me."

"And being you is extraordinary! Being scared doesn't mean you are not brave. That exactly makes you brave! Having no fears just makes you reckless."

Jane wiped a tear away. "I love you."

"And I love you!" Maura crawled on top of Jane and lowered her face. She was just inches away and whispered "I will show you how much." She captured Jane's lips with her own.

When breathing became a necessity Jane slowly pulled away and looked into Maura's dilated eyes. She pulled them over so that she was sitting on top of Maura. She began unbuttoning Maura's pajama shirt. After opening the last button she slowly opened it and looked down at Maura. Her heart swelled and nearly exploded in her chest. "You are so beautiful Maur. I love you." And she bent down and began kissing her way downwards to where Maura wanted it the most.


End file.
